Until very recently, the source of a wide variety of natural products was the native host. For the most part, proteins, particularly factors, were isolated from blood obtained from donors. The blood could be used for transfusions, providing a source of red blood cells. In addition, numerous blood factors which were extracted were used in the treatment of a host of diseases, such as hemophilia, thallasemia, other globin diseases, and the like. In many instances, particularly during surgery, the infusion of platelets is desirable. In cases of cancer of the bone marrow, there is substantial interest in being able to replace the neoplastic bone marrow with normal bone marrow.
Because of the central role that the hematopoietic system plays, there are frequent needs for the use of one or more of the hematopoietic lineages in the treatment of a patient. Furthermore, immature hematopoietic cells may serve in the investigation of the amplification, differentiation, and maturation of hematopoietic cells. Allogeneic stem cells may serve in the production of mature cells in a host deficient in one or more lineages or in stem cells. There is, therefore, substantial interest in being able to produce hematopoietic cells.
Relevant Literature
References concerned with immunoincompetent hosts, particularly CID, or SCID hosts include McGuire et al., Clin. Immunol. and Immunopath. (1975)3: 555-566; Perryman and Torbeck, J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. (1980) 176: 1250-1251; Schultz and Sidman, Genetically-determined Murine Models of Immunodeficiency, The Jackson Laboratory, Bar Harbor, Me.; Bosma et al., Nature (1983) 301: 527-530; Custer et al., Amer. J. Path. (1985) 120: 464-477; Dorshkind et al., J. of Immunol. (1985) 134: 3798-3801; Kerghtley et al., Lancet, Nov. 1, 1975, 850-853; Touraine, Immunological Rev. (1983) 71: 103-121; and Fulop and Phillyes, J. of Immunology (1986) 136: 4438-4443.
References concerned with xenogeneic cells growing within live hosts include Krueger et al., J. Inv. Dermatol. (1975) 64: 307-312; Krueger et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA (1983) 80: 1650-1654; Krueger and Shelby, J. Inv. Dermatol. (1981) 76: 506-510; Ware et al. J. Immunol. Meth. (1985) 85: 353-361; Ford et al., Nature (1956) 177: 452-454; Dovlsen et al., Nature (1974) 248: 247-249; Mannhardt et al., Thymus (1982) 4: 209-220; Schulte-Wisserman et al., Scand. J. Immunol. (1978) 8: 387-396. Please specifically note, McCune et al., Science (1988) 241: 1632-1639 and the comment therein; Yancopoulos and Alt, Ibid (1988) 241: 1581-1583, and references cited therein.
See also copending application Ser. No. 287,075, filed Dec. 20, 1987, and EPO 88.312222.8, which are incorporated herein by reference.